


Не вежлив

by Insasha



Series: HQ My rus poetry [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Нисколько. Тренировочный лагерь на Золотой неделе.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ My rus poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816975
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ты не вежлив, знаешь, нисколько даже,  
Несмотря на это "Куроо-сан",  
Что ты точно мне и сегодня скажешь,  
Только я не верю уж в чудеса.

Ты не лучший. Ты не способен в блоки,  
И в атаках тоже ты не хорош.  
Ты не вежлив. Хмурый и одинокий.  
Только это - маска простая.  
Ложь.


	2. Быть вежлив так и не научился

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эм  
> Постшкола, где тсуки работает в музее, а куроо просто существует

Ты быть вежлив так и не научился –  
Перешел в музей и затих совсем.  
Ото всех (и от меня тоже) скрылся,  
Да и не искали тебя ведь все.  
Я зайду в музей – тот, где ты – случайно.  
Просто что-то стукнет –  
И я зайду.

У тебя свои, может, будут тайны...

Но ты будешь вежлив и не надут.


	3. Сменил маску

Ты сменил одну маску на другую  
Очень классный выбор, я признаю  
Только я – и даже ведь не вангую –  
Знаю: маски не создадут уют

Ты сменил на вежливость колкость только  
А внутри – там что-то лежит еще  
Ты реальный вежлив все ж ни на сколько  
Маска та со школы уже не в счет  
Я тебя реальным еще не видел  
Только рассуждаю как о себе

Я, наверно, этим тебя обидел  
Может, в этом корень всех наших бед


	4. Почему гоняюсь

Почему еще за тобой гоняюсь  
Если ты ту маску вновь нацепил  
Я тебя ни в чем, нет, не обвиняю –  
На такое просто не хватит сил

Почему я хвостиком за тобою  
Если ты не вежливый и со мной

Я на эту боль вдруг отвечу болью  
И во сне впервые не будет снов


	5. Террорист подорвал музей // end?

"Террорист подорвал музей" —  
В заголовках у всех газет.  
Я так долго на них глазел —  
И увидел тебя на фото.  
Не преступником. Ты там труп.  
Я, наверное, слишком груб,  
Но само всё слетает с губ:  
Не по мыслям — а как по нотам.  
"Сожалею. Мне очень жаль"...  
У тебя сердце как скрижаль.  
Может, стоило поднажать  
И забрать тебя грубой силой?..

Но сейчас поздно говорить.  
Я сдержу полный боли крик...

Я так много /не/ натворил.

А твой труп ведь такой красивый...


End file.
